1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system peripherals, and more particularly to a system and method for an information handling system printer heating element thermal fuse.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often interact with a number of peripherals to communicate, print or otherwise process information. For instance, ink jet and laser printers are typically used to print information, such as documents and photographs. Printers often include heating elements that supply heat during the printing process. For example, laser printers generally include a heating element within a printing drum to heat the printing drum so that toner affixes to paper pressed against the printing drum. The heating element is generally enclosed in a vacuum formed in a bulb, similar to a light bulb, so that the element does not oxidize and thus fail. A temperature controller selectively applies power to the heating element in order to maintain the printing drum in a desired temperature range. Insufficient heating of the printing drum will result in failed or suboptimal transfer of toner to paper that contacts the drum. Excessive heating of the printing drum will result in the failure of printer components and, possibly, a fire hazard if heat from the printing drum is sufficient to light the paper or other combustible material on fire. Other types of information handling system peripherals also use similar vacuum-enclosed heating elements for generating heat due to their simplicity and responsiveness.
One difficulty that arises with heating elements occurs if the temperature controller fails in a state that has power applied to the heating element. When left uncontrolled in the on position, heating elements typically overheat in a rapid manner resulting in catastrophic damage. A number of different types of safety devices are sometimes used in order to prevent overheating from excessive power applied to a heating element, such as those commonly found in laser printers. For instance, temperature sensors located near the heating element sense when an excessive temperature is reached, such as in the event of a failure of a temperature controller, and turn off power to the heating element. However, such electrical failsafe sensors are themselves subject to failure, such as by inadvertent bypassing of the sensor, incorrect installation of the sensor or outright sensor failure. Some non-electrical systems warn of overheating with visual indications, such as by displaying a color change with material that melts or is otherwise temperature sensitive above a certain temperature range. However, in order for such visual warning systems to work, a user must generally detect the warning and react to the overheating condition before damage occurs. Other types of safety systems attempt to respond to the fire risk that arises in overheating conditions by releasing fire retardant, such as halogen released by the breaking of a glass vial once a certain temperature is exceeded. However, fire retardants do not directly address reducing the heat generated by the light and often initiate only after catastrophic failure.